Music Tastes
by Jade Leaf Forest
Summary: Koushiro listens to music with Yamato. Pre-02.


**This is a very late reply to a request from Azurerin for some Koushiro/Yamato friendship. I had a bit of trouble thinking of a situation where the two of them would be together alone in (sorry I couldn't quite get Sora into it). My first attempt at this prompt can be found on Tumblr (I wasn't sure how much you liked Miyako and she kinda took over that story).**

* * *

 **Music Tastes**

Koushiro sometimes wondered how he ended up with the friends he had. For the most part, it was not a difficult answer. The Digital World was an experience that not many humans have shared and the knowledge of it draws them together. Of course, to anyone unaware of the Digital World and the Chosen Children, the sight of him listening to music under a tree with a middle school student when he was still in elementary probably looked a little strange, particularly when that middle school student was Yamato Ishida.

Koushiro never thought he'd like Yamato's taste in music, but was pleasantly surprised the day he was handed a CD-mix that Yamato had put together. Koushiro found himself asking Yamato for further recommendations and soon they began spending a few minutes each lunchtime listening to new songs together. This year, going to different schools meant that often Koushiro would wander into the park after school to find Yamato waiting with his CD player. For Koushiro it was a good (his mother would insist essential) screen break. For Yamato, it was time he could properly rest rather than feeling obligated to keep up a conversation. Both of them enjoyed socialising, but sometimes it was nice not feeling obligated to keep up conversation.

It had taken longer than Koushiro would like to admit for him to realise that it wasn't so much that Yamato's music tastes were the same as his, but that Yamato liked nearly every type of music there was. One week he would accompany Sora and Mimi to the latest popular boyband's concert and the next week he would wander into a small café to listen to traditional music with Jou. In fact, Yamato had made a CD for each of the Chosen Children with songs that catered to their tastes. Socialising seemed to come easy to Yamato when music was involved. Koushiro supposed it was the same with him and computers, being able to talk about something he was familiar with if all other conversations failed.

A few months had passed before Koushiro finally asked Yamato if he could listen to the older Chosen's favourite songs. Yamato had pulled out his CD case and slipped out one of the CDs. It had nothing on it except the a small Crest of Friendship drawn on the top. Yamato looked a little nervous as he placed the CD into the music player.

"I listen to this when I feeling lost or need some inspiration."

Koushiro listened through the whole CD twice. There were eight tracks and not all the music was to his taste, but he recognised one of the songs from the CD Yamato had given to him. It was only when he was walking home, alone in his thoughts that he realised the significance of each track. Takeru, Jou, Taichi… each song symbolised one of the Chosen Children with the final track seemingly representing Gabumon. The next day he had presented his findings to Yamato and the two had talked through the reasoning and symbolism behind his choices for the entirety of their lunch break. Taichi had grabbed them at the end of lunch to tell them the bell had already rung because neither had heard it.

"Koushiro."

Koushiro was startled back into the present by Yamato's soft voice. He had taken out his earphone and his finger was hovering over the pause button. Koushiro nodded, giving him permission to stop the music and then waited patiently for Yamato to gather his thoughts.

"How much do you know about mixing music?"

"I have a little experience, but only with small projects."

Koushiro had helped out friends in the computer club with various projects so he knew some things. He watched Yamato nod silently, taking in the information before formulating his next words.

"I was discussing with some guys about starting up a band, but we'd need someone to help with sound mixing. I know how I want it to sound, but I don't always know what I'm doing."

"Of course I'll help."

Yamato seemed taken aback by Koushiro's quick response, but Koushiro was interested in helping. He could always ask his Internet friends for hints and tips.

"Are you sure?" Yamato asked, still sounding sceptical.

"Yes," Koushiro said with a nod, just in case Yamato had any doubt. "I don't know too much about sound mixing, but I'd be happy to help."

Yamato laughed, seemingly satisfied. "All right, then we can learn together. I don't want to have to completely rely on other people all the time."

"Have you decided what type of music you'll be making?"

Yamato shrugged, which basically meant "whatever the others decide." He didn't care as long as he had a chance to do what he enjoyed.

"Are you free tomorrow after school?" Yamato asked. "The other guys wanted us to meet up so we can listen to each other's music and discuss songs we can do."

"I should be, but I'll confirm before the end of the day."

The sun was beginning to set. Koushiro realised with a start that he probably should have been home a long time ago. Yamato slowly packed away his CD player and stood up.

"Thanks for your help."

"See you tomorrow," Koushiro called before Yamato was out of earshot.

Yamato smiled back, waving in acknowledgement.

* * *

 **Please review. Also feel free to send me prompts as long as they're friendship.**


End file.
